rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Concendo Navy
The Concendo Navy (C.N.S) is a collection of armed and support ships that operate in every major body of water on Gielinor. It is a collection of 5 fleets that culminate into one larger fleet. The Four Fleets The navy itself is made up of the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Capital Fleet. The Southern fleet consists of a Misthalin and Asgarnian division, making it the largest fleet but it's leaders are ranked lowest. Magus Concendo is the admiral of the navy and he has an admiral in charge of each fleet. Each fleet has 3 responsibilites within the area it sails. CNS.png|The flag flown by all ships in the Navy. C.N.S. Asgarnia.png|This flag is flown by C.N.S. ships of the Southern Fleet, Asgarnian Squadron Capital.png|Flag flown by those ships in the Capital Fleet. Eastern.png|The flag flown by the ships in the Eastern Fleet. Misthalin.png|The flag flown by ships in the southern fleet, Misthalin Attachment South.png|The flag flown by all ships in the Southern Fleet. North.png|Flag flown by the ships of the northern fleet. *Protect any Concendo Industries ships *Protect and Concendo family assets *Assist in any Concendo Operations Generic Ships There are several ships that are sister ships and they are as follos *Concendo III - VIII **Lady Zey class ships. *Lumbrucke II - VII **karmja class ships. The number of cannons is listed beside the ship. The Capital Fleet The Capital fleet is the head of operations for the navy. It is responsible for the protection of the Concendo II in the event that it should need to serve as a safe haven. This fleet stays primarily in uncharted/unused waters as it's duty as a safe haven is primary. Gaius Concendo is First Admiral of the Capital Fleet. He is very dedicated to his job and to process and serves as a good foil for Magus's action first attitude. The flagship of the capital fleet is the Concendo V. It is a Zey Class ship. The accompanying ships are as follows #The Concendo II; Flagship of the fleet #The Concendo VI #Lumbrucke; Description can be found at the bottom of the Concendo II page. #Lumbrucke II; 100 cannons #Lumbrucke VI; 30 cannons #Lumbrucke VII; 30 cannons #Menia; Karamja Class ship, 50 cannons #Igneous; Karamja Class ship, 50 cannons These ships all go carry the prefix of C.N.S. C. with the exception of the Concendo II, bearing only the C.N.S. The Eastern Fleet The eastern fleet is responsible for guarding the Concendo Industries ship from easterners as well as for seizing resources when the opportunity presents itself. The fleet is led by Second Admiral Iron Roger. He's an ex-pirate that Magus worked alongside when he was much younger. About 50 years ago. With the restructuring of the fleet Magus went back to him and hired him. He's a loose cannon preferring to ride into battle cannons shooting. The records from his fleet are by far the worst for he turns in no paperwork. Ever. The flagship of the Eastern Fleet is the Expedition I. A Zey class ship. The fleet is accompanied by the following ships #The Concendo III #Lumbrucke V #Expedition II; Karmja Class #Expedition III; Karmja Class #Ram I; Ram Class #Ram II #Expedition IV; #Expedition V; These ships carry the prefix C.N.S. E. The Northern Fleet The North Fleet is admiraled by Second Admiral Elijah Concendo. He goes by Eli and is the son of Gaius. In addition to the normal duties of the ships the fleet is responsible for keeping Concendo Isle well stocked and well defended. Eli is one of the more reserved officers of the navy but he is far from the most extreme. He stays in line and leads the occasional expedition to archenon. None have been successful yet. The flagship of the Northern Fleet is The Deadalus. It was a ship purchased and paid for but the owner was never able to collect it. It is a red version of the Concendo II as per the original order with a paint job. The accompanying ships are as follows #The Concendo VII #Lumbrucke III; 50 cannons #Lumbrucke IV; 50 cannons #Spears; 8 cannons #Miscellania; Karmja Class #Etceteria; Karmja Class #Jatziso; Karmja Class These ships carry the prefix C.N.S. N. The Southern Fleet The Southern fleet has no single admiral. The fleet is divided into the Asgarnia Squadron and the Misthalin Attachment. The ships share the responsibility of protecting the Concendo Industries ships in the southern sea. They supplement the naval defenses of Musa Point and The Shipyards. Asgarnia Squadron The Asgarnia Squadron is headed by Third Admiral Mahan. Mahan is by the books, saradominist, and her fleet reflects that. Her ships are the cleanest in the fleet and her sailors most ready to look nice in the ports. She's not the best to response to issues as they arise but she can manage. She is positioned in Asgarnia as it is the best environment for a fairly constant workload. The Flagship of the Asgarnia Squadron is the Concendo VIII. It is accompanied by the following ships #Asgarnia I; 35 gun #Asgarnia II; 20 gun #Asgarnia III; 20 gun #Asgarnia IV; 20 gun #Asgarnia V; 20 gun These ships carry the prefix C.N.S. S.A. Misthalin Attachment The Misthalin attachment is responsible for the protection of the trade into and out of misthalin and the desert. It occasionally will move supplies and other necessities to the Concendo Tower in the deep desert. However primarily it is responsible for watching, waiting, and watching for anything that might threaten the operations in Karmja. The Misthalin attachment is headed by Third Admiral Haratio. Named for the duke of Lumbridge that is where the majority of his crew from. He's a former swamp-rat turned admiral and his crew consists of fishermen, farmers, and herders who are either out of work or on the off season. His fleet gets the job done but they are by no means the most well trained. The flagship of the Misthalin Attachment is the Concendo IV. It is accompanied by the following ships #Misthalin I; 35 gun #Misthalin II; 20 gun #Misthalin III; 20 gun #Misthalin IV; 20 gun #Misthalin V; 20 gun These ships carry the prefix C.N.S. S.M. Kandarin Flotilla The Kandarin Flotilla is a work in progress and upon completion will complement the Misthalin Attachment and Asgarnia Squadron in Southern Sea / Karamja duties.'' ''It is yet to be completed as crew are still being hired. The flagship of the Kandarin Flotilla is the Concendo VIII. It is accompanied by the following ships #Kandarin I; 35 gun #Kandarin II; 20 gun #Kandarni III; 20 gun #Kandarin IV; 20 gun #Kandarin V; 20 gun These ships carry the prefix C.N.S. S.K. Special Assignments Occasionally a few ships will be called on to leave their current assignments to carry out certain tasks. Those are listed below. *The Pirate Fleet **With the need to send out ships to do work unassociated with Magus, the eastern fleet was purposfully lost to a group of "pirates". In actuality the pirates were led by the Admiral of the Eastern Fleet. The duration of the assignment is unknown and the eastern fleet is currently pirating in the southern seas. A Unified Force The command of the Navy is based on your position in each fleet. In order the top officials are #Magus Concendo- Admiral of the Navy #Gaius Concendo- First Admiral, Capital Fleet #Iron Roger- Second Admiral, Eastern Fleet = Eli Concendo- Second Admiral, Eastern Fleet #Mahan- Third Admiral, Asgarnia Squadron = Horatio- Third Admiral, Misthalin Attachment = Kandarin Flotilla (non existent) Occasionally the fleets form to gather into a single force. This is rarely used but occasionally drilled. When it does happen however each of the fleets becomes a part of the larger force and are distributed as follows: *Frontal Position- Eastern - Green *Cental Position- Capital - Black *Port Postion- Misthalin Attachment - Purple *Starbord Position- Asgarnia Squadron - White *Rear Position- Kandarin Flotilla - Orange *Internal Patrol- Northern Fleet - Red There are currently deals in the process to give each ship a home port but for now the home ports are as follows *Capital Fleet- Southern Karamja, private docks *Southern Fleet- Musa Point & Shipyards **Seeking Permissions for Port Sarim and Lumbridge for the respective fleets *Eastern Fleet- New Heritage, The Pincers ; "The Islands the reflect the Moon", The Scythe Goshima, The Arc **This fleet has 3 home ports due to the resource strain put on by the eastern lands. Multiple ports are needed in order to restock and be kept fully prepared. These islands were chosen either for their openness to westerners or for their prosperity. *Northern Fleet- Lunar Isle & Concendo Isle. Category:Ship Category:Faction Category:Military